1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a still picture and a video as one piece of data when an image capture is performed in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a table, a Personal Computer (PC), a notebook, a wearable device, a digital camera, or the like are widely used. Due to an advanced camera technology based on performance improvement in the electronic device, a resolution of a camera capable of capturing an image is increased. Further, in recent years, with the development of Social Network Services (SNS), a user shares still pictures and videos captured using the camera. For example, in a function provided recently, a video of a high resolution such as 4k is captured (e.g., recorded) and stored, and a significant instantaneous still image is extracted from the stored video, thereby having an effect as if the still picture and the video are simultaneously captured.
However, the conventional method may cause quality deterioration in a still image extracted by a recording operation for a video. For example, in this method, since an image is acquired by decreasing image quality and shooting speed of the still picture (e.g., still image) and by decreasing a frame rate or resolution or the like of the video if a still picture and the video are simultaneously stored, image quality deterioration may occur in the still image. Further, there is a problem in that a user must perform a recording operation instead of having a conventional familiar photographing experience.